PressHeartToContinue
Brooke "Dodger" Leigh Thorne (previously Lawson) (Born August 6, 1987) now known as Dodger, is an American video gamer, former vlogger and "Let's Player", who makes weekly gaming news videos and let's plays, who grew up on a farm in Oregon. The nickname Dodger originates from the musical "Oliver". Her career started on a channel called "Tw33k5 ", in which she created a single video called "OMG HUSKY!! U R TEH BOMBZORS ", which she made in response to her friend HuskyStarcraft. Now she is the owner of two channels, her main channel, and her vlogging channel DexterityBonus. She was also a regular host of many shows on the Polaris channel such as The Daily Byte, Sort This!, The Co-optional podcast and Friend Zone. Ever since leaving Polaris, Dodger dropped her duties as host and only continues as a member of The Co-Optional Podcast. Brooke is one of the four standard members of the weekly manga podcast known as Mangapod Book Club, in which she, HappiLeeErin(Erin), LouTalksAnime(Lou), and YokuramaGameTalk(Yokurama), gets together every week and discusses all or part of a manga together, live, the video being posted on Erin's channel in the end. Her birthday-choice-pod in 2015 was Naruto. Main Channel Her main channel, is used for Gaming Newz, which she uploads every Sunday. She also does Let's Plays of various games, including dating sims like Hatoful Boyfriend and past streams of games like Dark Souls II, which Dodger uploads all throughout the week. On Fridays she alternates between uploading Welcome to the Fandom in which she discusses a certain piece of media and the fandom surrounding it and Swords and Stitches, where her and her friend Aaron do DIY crafts that are often video game themed. She also has a series called 1-Cup in which she plays a game for one session. Series Ongoing # Gaming Newz # Swords and Stitches # Welcome to the Fandom # Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You with Cry # Stream/Tuesday Podcasts Announcements # Stream Clips, Highlights and Full Re-Uploads # 1-Cup (see below for complete list of 1-Cups) # Amnesia Memories # Cradle (Full playthrough) # Brilliant Shadows Finished # Coffeh Time (DexterityBonus) # Dark Souls II (Stream Re-Uploads) # SCP – Containment Breach with Strippin # FTL: Faster Than Light # Lucius # Super Amazing Wagon Adventure # The Testament of Sherlock Holmes # They Bleed Pixels # Dead Space # Monster Hunter # Path of Exile # Sherlock Holmes Vs Jack The Ripper # Dead Space 3 w/ Jesse Cox # Always Remember Me # Long Live The Queen # Magical Diary # OFF # Borderlands 2 w/ Tirinei # Dodge This! # The Wolf Among Us # Hatoful Boyfriend # Dreaming Mary # Sims 4 Stream Clips # NekoPara 1-Cups # A Walk in the Dark # Blood of the Werewolf # The Stanley Parable # Electronic Super Joy # Am I...? # Volgarr # Always Sometimes Monsters # Octodad Dadliest Catch # Octodad Dadliest Catch Co-Op Mode # Hotline Miami # 1849 # Reaper: Tale of a Pale Swordsman # Defiance # Child of Light # Angvik # Ziggurat # Speed Runners # Depth with Gmart # Depth with Totalbiscuit and Crendor # The Swindle # Cradle Side Channel (DexterityBonus) Dodger's side channel, DexterityBonus (aka Dexbonus), was used for her daily vlog show, Coffeh Time in which she used to drink coffee (or other beverages such as, tea and water as well as Mountain Dew and root beer on special occasions) and talked about her day. She was occasionally joined by her friends and occasionally uploaded Q&As where she answered three work-related questions, three personal-related questions, and three silly and random questions submitted to her through Twitter. "Coffeh Time" went on hiatus for a few months in 2015 and during 2016 Dodger stopped the daily vlogs. Although few more episodes of Coffeh Time were uploaded, starting in 2017, the channel has been used as an archive/repository for all the unedited vods of her Twitch streams. Quotes # "Hi! This is Dodger and you're watching my show!" # "I'd like a burger, extra jizzum." # "I don't really need to work on our relationship right now...is that wrong to say?" # "I had to get a man to do this job, don't tell anybody." # "Then I have to like...pull it out." # "It's mostly just cats and butt jokes on this channel." (When vlogging on DexterityBonus) # "Life is about fun and randomness. Do something random today!" # "It's just ships.....ships everywhere!" # "Hey Guys! It's Coffeh Time!" # "Your sisters are hot fap fap fap!" (When Strippin did a video with his sisters) # "Welcome to my lady cave.....I just realized that has more meanings then just the ulterior meaning to a man cave." # "Just slip it in there." # "I fucking love foxes." # "I want them to be useful. Cute, useful shit." # "Why is this in Portuguese?" # "Get right up in that booty." # "I was proposed to, in Ireland by a really drunk dude in our hostel. It was precious." # "I like the cut of your jib!" (Impersonating Azami from Hatoful Boyfriend) # "People love that shit!" Trivia # Brooke is a Host of The Co-Optional Podcast with Jesse Cox and TotalBiscuit. # Dodger is married to Sam Thorne. # Dodger used to work in the Maker Studios office working with spreadsheets, besides doing camera work for the then The Game Station (TGS) now renamed as Polaris. # Dodger has also done a number of music collaborations most notable with Rawn Erickson II a Producer and Co-Founder at Maker Studios Inc. Rawn (also known as hiimrawn on ) had Dodger do a few rap parts in his series 'Gets Played', a series of video game themed songs on his channel. He also helped her produce a song she wrote called "Guild Ho" for her channel. # Dodger played Eevee in the Eevee Song and herself in the Resident Enis series on the Random Encounters channel. # She owns two cats, one called Sherlock (referred to as SherlockCat) and Watson (referred to as WatsonKitty). # Coffee is her favourite beverage and has referred to herself continually as a "self-proclaimed coffee addict". # She played Aggie in Polaris' comedy show, Broken Quest. # She loves Plants Vs Zombies. # Due to Dodger being on almost every show on Polaris, Polaris was occasionally joked as "Dodger's third channel" on the Co-Optional Podcast. # She has Synesthesia, more specifically Ordinal Linguistic Personification. # She is lactose intolerant. # On the 14th episode of The TGS Podcast, Dodger ate a pack of Jaffa Cakes with the best before date being 1272, whether this was just a mis-print or it was actually from the medieval age, this goes down as one of the most memorable moments in the podcast's history. # Dodger is known to be a big fan of the BBC Sherlock TV Series as well as Sherlock Holmes in general. # She believes in ghosts. # Her favourite ice-cream flavour is pistachio. # Brooke spent the majority of her time in her later education in theatre as revealed in her Welcome to the Fandom video on Cosplayers in Theatre. # Her favourite animal is the fox, hence why she wears a fox kigurumi on Friend Zone # She worked in Starbucks before she made a channel. # Dodger is known to have a few tattoos, 3 of which have both been shown on camera or have been told about by Dodger herself: a small one on her upper back that was shown during Random Encounters' Eevee Song and a large, spiral-shaped one on her right side of her torso that Dodger told her fans about during a previous Coffeh Time, as well as a white USB symbol on one of her fingers. # Dodger used to have a tattoo on the left side of her neck as shown in early Coffeh Time videos, however it was removed at some point for unknown reasons. # Dodger used to live in a shared apartment with two of her friends: Husky or Mike Lamond, famous for his Starcraft II commentaries and Rosanna Pansino, famous for her nerdy cooking series, Nerdy Nummies. # Dodger is known to be friends with many of Polaris' behind-the-scenes staff. For example, Erin, more commonly known by her internet alias, Happileeerin is a editor for Polaris and is known to be one of Dodger's best friends. As well as Aaron Umetani, known for his work as a director on shows such as the Game Grumps Table Flip series, who is also the co-host of Dodger's show, Swords and Stitches. Aaron previously worked with Dodger on the old TGS show Iron Gamer that was Written and Directed by Aaron and Nathan Kitada as well as featured Aaron as the shows host. # She is a host of MangaPod, an manga-themed podcast that she hosts along with her friend, Happileeerin and other guests. # PressFartToContinue, a well-known commentator actually started to stalk Dodger which eventually led to Dodger blocking them from both her channels and the Polaris channel. In revenge, PFTC doxxed Dodger on 4chan (posted personal information about her). # Dodger was a guest on Tabletop, a board gaming show along with Wil Wheaton. # Dodger is the sister of musician, Jarrod Lawson. # She grew up on a large farm in Molalla, Oregon. # Dodger played Janine Melnitz in the Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters episode, in Season 4 of the Epic Rap battles of History web series. # Dodger has her own character in the game Speed Runners (a fox version of her), along with Strippin, in the DLC. Good Friends On # YokuramaGameTalk (Yokurama) # LouTalksAnime (Lou) # FightingforNippon (Doctor Dazza) # HappiLeeErin (Erin) # GRArkada (Arkada or Tristin) # HoldenReviews (Holden) # The Anime Zone (Gigguk or Garnt) # Anime Appraisal (DisturbedJeans or Jeanne) # Cry # Jesse Cox # Crendor # TotalBiscuit # Zorofanboy124 Podcasts MangaPod Book Club Dodger was one of the founding members of the manga discussion Podcast known as MangaPod Book Club, along with FightingforNippon, HappiLeeErin, and YokuramaGameTalk, and is still one of the standard members of the podcast today. Episodes Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top Ten Female Gamers on Brooke was ranked 5th in Watch Mojo's Top Ten Female Gamers on . External links # # DexterityBonus # Twitter # Twitch # Tumblr Gallery Channel Icom.jpg Dodger-0.jpg pressheart.png|Dodger!|link=http://instagram.com/p/r4xjEPSSJi/ sam and dodger.png|Dodger and her husband, Sam|link=http://instagram.com/p/pj7-u_ySBN/?modal=true Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Anime YouTubers